Heavy Hooves
by Hurnix of DoomHammer
Summary: “Heavy Hooves” cover four Tuaren in Mulgore, who end up coming together to face adventure and hardship in Azeroth, their fate and future is unknown. Will they find the path they are looking for or fall to ill fate in a world of betrayal and war
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

"The Bad Beef chronicles" cover four Tauren in Mulgore, who end up coming together to face adventure and hardship in Azeroth, their fate and future is unknown. Will they find the path they are looking for or fall to ill fate in a world of betrayal and war?

The four main characters in this set of chronicles are actual characters played on the "DoomHammer" realm owned by Blizzard Entertainment. I do not own "World of Warcraft" and any NPC or location in Azeroth is owned by them solely.

Setting my World of Warcraft game box back on its pedestal after staring at it for hours, I slowly back away repeating "I am not worthy"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Bad Beef Chronicles: Chapter 1

"You're a lazy bull Tavros!" Sundowner yelled at Tavros with an immediate smack with the flat of his blade to Tavros's skull. Training had gone all afternoon to prepare for the 'Vision Quest' in two days that would lead him to adulthood in the eyes of the tribe. Tavros, no matter how he tried still could not reach down and make contact with the Earth Mother to create a 'Thunder Clap' that a warrior should be able to produce.

He let his mind wander looking out across the rolling plains vast in size that made his home here in Mulgore. Growing up in Bloodhoof village, he had spent many a days running across the tall green grass of these plains, hunting the tall lengthy plain striders that made this area their home and playing in the streams and Stone Bull Lake.

It was a wonder how Mulgore with its tall stone structures that protected Thunder Bluffs and the rolling plains with its tall dark green grass was so close to the Barrens a harsh wasteland.

Tavros was brought back to reality when suddenly; much to his dislike and surprise a thundering wave shook his body and made him fall to a knee. His ears still ringing, he looked up to find Sundowner grinning over him. Clenching his fists, Tavros stood to face his instructor, "Now.. that is how you perform a 'Thunder Clap'." He then turned and as he walked from the training ring yelled over his shoulder "That is it for today. Head home and Tavros, you've got to keep working on it!"

"I think the old man likes to give you more grief than I, my friend." Sundowner's son taunted as he walked past Tavros. "He is right though, I just don't know why I can't get it to work." Tavros turned to walk to camp for the night. After getting two strides away from the training ring his friend 'Natty' caught up with him "Why so down, brother? I think you will get the 'Thunder Clap' to work, if you would just open up to Earth Mother. Forgive her for your father and you mother, you know?"

Anger flashed across Tavros's face as he turned to look his long time friend in the eyes, "I have asked of you to not speak of my father and you know how I feel about the loss of my mother. If mother earth gave a shit I would be at one with my family instead of alone in a world I have yet to understand." Natty could tell he should press the matter no more, as they walked to town they could see the stars of the night over head and the prairie wolves started their night time songs.

They approached the local blacksmith's home as Natty's father BlackMoon stepped from the front door. "Long practice today boys?" They both nodded and BlackMoon began to grin. Sensing more work coming his way, his son Natty sighed and went for the question "Father what is for dinner?" BlackMoon looked down at his son and smiled a large grin, "Whatever you return from your hunt with my son." Their shoulders slumped at once; looking at the warm campfire they turned and headed out to the plains and into the dark night.

BlackMoon called to his son before they were more than ten steps away from the hut. "I need to speak with you son, spare a moment." Natty looked at Tavros and shrugged then turned his horns toward home and trotted to his father. "Yes, father?" BlackMoon leaned in and looked serious "How is Tavros holding up, I am sure his days are hard with the loss of his parents and having to come and learn to live under my roof?" Natty paused, not being ready for the question, "He is having issues focusing and cannot communicate with mother earth, but I am sure it will come back to him father." With that he turned and ran back to his friend to go and search out food.

Hunting out in the Palemane Rock area always provided a good return, but as of late there has been less wild game since the Venture Company had moved in on their lands. Those goblins and their infernal machines. There had already been several battles to defend the Winter Well and a the other sources of water for the Tauren villages. They had only been out in the night for about an hour when Tavros stopped and crouched down. "What is it?" requested Natty, not seeing what Tavros had apparently noticed.

Before Tavros could speak three prairie wolves rushed the two young bulls. The first wolf to reach them leapt into the air and landed on Natty's back. The other two prairie wolves snarled as they encircled the two warriors. Tavros grabbed the wolf from his companions back and threw it to the ground "I think we found dinner! Now we just have to survive to eat it." Natty would have laughed if he wasn't feeling the pain in his shoulder from the bite he had received in the process of the wolf being pulled from him only a moment earlier.

The wolves charge advancing on them with lighting speed, Tavros barely had time to lift his arm to block as a large bristling white and gray 250 pound prairie wolf slammed into his arm knocking him to the ground. Natty squared off against the other two wolves. The first running at him received a devastating strike from his war hammer, but as it landed broken and dying only a mere three feet from him the second wolf had made it in to its target. Natty yelled in pain as the wolf's teeth broke his flesh and ripped into his leg, "Get off me you stupid animal!" He kicked knocking the wolf back, leaving them at a face off.

Slobber and heat mixed with bad breath snapped at Tavros's face as the wolf snarled and snapped at him while standing on his chest. The Tauren grabbed for the wolf's upper and lower jaw taking hold and prying apart. The wolf struggled and yelped but in quick and sickening snaps its jaw and neck was broken. Tavros threw the wolf aside and stood to help his friend with the last wolf, as they approached it with their weapons drawn the wolf howled and then ran. "Whew, I would say we now have a good sized dinner!" Natty said happily. They each picked up a dead wolf and preceded to field dress the wolf for taking home for dinner.

(Upon a ridge behind them on the stones walls of Palemane three sets of eyes stared out, long pointed ears and Elven eyes allowed them to see and hear everything that just occurred.)

"Should we attack, captain?" the younger Elf asked the man to his left. "No. We will wait for dawn and then move in."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok so this is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me but be honest. I know that the action was not all that great but it will get better. I am trying to lay the ground work right now.

Please leave me a review… thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Just remember, I don't own World of Warcraft! WHY, why can't I?" /Mourn

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Bad Beef Chronicles: Chapter 2

The fire at Blackmoon's danced upon the ceiling as Tavros's eyes slowly closed; he could swear he heard a whisper upon the air. "Father, I don't understand..."

Sleep was shattered by pain as Natty smacked Tavros on the forehead. "Wake up brother, our day has come!" Tavros's eyes slowly opened to see his friend standing there proud in brand new armor and tribal feathers of his family on his horns. "My father made me this new armor just for today, now come on and get up!"

Tavros sat up and looked around; his eyes paused on the ashes of the camp fire thinking of the whisper. Grabbing his armor that had been saved for this day, he held it in front of his eyes. Dark red chain mail with green inlay, it was a nice set of armor crafted long ago. The armor was in perfect condition save for one location, the front breast plate had a single hole, the hole was where the fatal wound was made that killed Tavros's father during the day of his betrayal.

As Tavros turned around he saw Natty staring at him in his armor. "I wear this not out of pride for my father Natty, but out of need for the honor to be restored to my family." "I understand, my friend, I understand…" Natty replied as he gave a grin. You see Natty was one of the few in Bloodhoof village that still thought that Tavros's father was too good of a bull to turn on his own kind. He had heard his father speak of him many times for they too were friends.

The morning mist was light, the grass was damp and the birds hung in the balance of the warm morning air. Tavros and Natty approached the other warriors gathered today at the Tribal Fire in the center of Bloodhoof. None of them were sure what their vision quest would show them or where it was to take them. Crafton their elder shaman strode along the line of hopefuls, old in his years, but his power was still at its peak. Not a bull whispered as he looked each one up and down taking mental notes.

He stopped in front of Tavros looking at the armor he had chosen to wear, Crafton's eyes narrowed as if he was looking into Tavros's soul. With out a word he turned and starts the ritual, the smell of sulfur and magic filled the air as the shaman called out for Earth Mother to head his words. The clouds darkened and rolled fast across the sky and winds went silent as even the birds had disappeared to nothingness.

Tavros closed his eyes and waited for the spell to lie upon him, but it was not to come for suddenly there was a yell and anger was washed forth like a wave of violence. Tavros opened his eyes and the moments he had seen before were replaced by chaos and battle. Crafton lay dead by the Tribal Fire with a well placed arrow in his chest. Blackmoon was charging forward at the murders that had interrupted an important day, his battle cry was fierce as he ran at top speed followed by other Taurens.

The Blood Elves attack was relentless, they had come in large mass and there was no reason as of yet to why. There was no love between the Tauren and the Blood elves this was for sure but the attack was unprovoked and unjustified.

Tavros and Natty both looked at each other and drew their weapons running towards the wall of red robes running towards their village. Arrows dug them selves into anything they could find, warriors, elders, huts and earth. An arrow's shaft found it's home in Tavros's thigh as he was running across the field to battle. He stumbled but stayed up and his eyes focused on the fight before him. The warrior next to him was not so fortunate; an arrow sealed his fate as it dug into his neck dropping him to the ground.

Natty let forth a yell of rage as he saw his friend fall, Carthos had been his sparring partner in training for the last several weeks and he had gotten to know him well. The melee combat was now upon them; Natty's hammer met home along side the face of a distracted elf. His jaw shattered and blood showered from his face as he slumped aside. His body was crushed under hooves as the defenders for their village stepped forth into the fray.

A long sword came hard and wide as Tavros parried it with his axe, the next moment they had locked, a blade against a handle as the two stared in each others eyes. The elf suddenly changed his expression and yelled out "I have found him, he is here…" the air was let from the elf before he could complete his entire sentence as Tavros pivoted his axe blade around and removed his head.

Tavros stood there in shock for a moment amidst the battle. "Me, why care about me and where I am at?" he looked forward to see a Blood Elf running towards him, the captain had his sword high and his shield ready for this fight. Tavros met him with his axe and a hoof to his mid section, but the elf dodged his attack and was quickly behind Tavros. The captain laid his shield hard into Tavros's back sending him reeling forward. Tavros turned in time to bring his axe up to block as the sword came down while he was still lying on the ground. The elf leaned in and to Tavros disbelief said "Do you know whom I am bull? I am the killer of your mother and the taker of your life! Your father killed mine and I waited these years to make sure that vengeance was mine to assure that your blood line would go no further."

Red filled Tavros world for this elf had said too much, too fast and his brain could not accept it all. Earth Mother reached out and filled his body with rage; his axe pushed the elf away and flung him back. Tavros stood, staring this elf down, and replied "I do not know you but I do know your actions to my life and I am ready elf, strike me down if you can!" The elf ran forward thrusting his blade towards Tavros, his blade was parried as Tavros smacked him hard with his flat side of his axe. The elf elbowed him in the face and then brought his sword back around followed with a blow again from his shield to Tavros.

The captain's shield landed hard on the arrow in Tavros's leg and pushed it in further, Tavros backhanded the elf sending him flying back and landing on his backside. As the elf stood the Tribal Horn was blown, giving the signal that back-up was here, the thundering of Tauren hooves was heard across battlefield.

The Captain looked around and saw that he must angrily retreat or die. He sounded the retreat and as they ran he turned hurling his sword straight at Tavros. The blade was flying true as Tavros turned with eyes wide seeing it too late, but instead of making its mark Greyhoof took the blow. Diving in front of Tavros, his body slumped to the ground as Tavros dropped to his knees next to him. Natty ran forth yelling and turned Greyhoof on his side, but the damage done. Greyhoof smiled as he died in their presence and said "Today, I am a warrior…"

A bird flies forward over the scene, lifting its wings to the sky while below a village was on fire, bodies of Elves and Tauren covered the ground as blood rolled from the fallen like rain feeding the earth. The battle was over but the war and the quest to find truth was just beginning. The sun shines upon the bird's face a cry is heard by an old warrior trainer mourning the loss of his son.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, there is chapter two and I hope you like it. I will have more coming soon… please review so I can know how I am doing and where I need to work harder.

Thanks!


End file.
